


Put A Ring On It

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Store, Beyonce - Freeform, Blow Job, Canon Universe, Cock Ring, Hilarious mistakes, Love Confession, M/M, Misunderstanding, Ring on it, prompt, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have very different views on the Beyonce song, "Put A Ring On It". Dean hates it, Castiel can't stop singing it. This leads to a google search and a hilarious course of events that leave Dean and Castiel in an awkward spot. Luckily Dean definitely knows how to put a ring on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeagentgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/gifts).



> Prompt by Nancy W: OK prompt time- someone tell me if it’s been done...Cas misinterprets the phrase "put a ring on it." He buys Dean a gift from an adult toy store, and is rather embarrassed by his faux pas.  
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

 

That Beyonce song, much to Dean's disgust, always seemed to be on the only radio station the bunker got, and even though he hated it with a teeth grinding passion, it was stuck in his head regardless. Not even Zeppelin or Skynyrd could save him now. The only thing worse than the actual song itself, though, was that his best friend had absolutely  _ betrayed _ him in the music department. In fact, it might as well have been blasphemy. Dean sighed heavily.

 

Castiel enjoyed the song immensely even though Dean had tried  _ everything  _ to make him find something better. He knew all the words now and Dean had heard him sing it quietly when he roamed the bunker, and loudly in the moments he didn’t think they could hear him.  Sam thought it was adorable, the giant puppy--Dean just shook his head at the pair of them.

 

Castiel couldn’t help it though. The words of the song made his stomach flutter the same way Dean’s hugs did, that ripple inside when he thought of the mark he’d placed on Dean’s soul all those years ago.  He still hummed it, even weeks later, when he finally typed a few words into the computer’s web browser after the brothers had passed out early. He pondered for a moment how exactly to describe Dean in a human like manner before he decided on which words to use: 

 

**_Ring for sexy male_ **

 

The images from his search request showed many attractive males--if he were human he would think they were attractive, perhaps, and bands with clips. Upon further investigation of an image that varied from the others, he had come up with the name of said object: a cock ring. Castiel swallowed, a heat flushed across his face as he typed in cock ring. 

 

The next flood of images made his mouth water and his insides warm greatly. He did not realize there were so many different kinds of rings. He scrolled through the images, his grace suppressed the rather obvious urge for his external parts to be erect as he gazed and he thought of Dean, heavy and thick inside of one--when he saw it. It was simple, compared to the first results he found, it shone and was just what he wanted to surprise Dean with. It was definitely the one. He noted the word ‘Titanium’ and pushed his chair out.

 

Cas left the bunker after he quickly deleted his tracks online like Sam had shown him how to do and headed straight for the large, golden Lincoln to make his way towards the store Dean had pointed out several times when he informed Castiel of “Kentucky Jelly” and the accessories to ‘satisfy his urges’ that the Pizzaman and Babysitter once stirred in him. He hadn’t gone inside there before, though mostly that was because he didn’t feel he needed to. Everything he wanted was already beside him, in the Impala. He just wanted Dean, and if ‘putting a ring on him’ meant that Dean would be his, then Castiel was more than happy to do so. 

 

He knew about the dvd’s, the magazines and the videos on the internet, of course. After all, Dean had used them many times, and Castiel had even caught the hunter more than once or twice as he watched with wide, alert eyes and dilated pupils. The Angel, however, did not realize the vast amount of everything else that also fell into sexual arousal and completion.

 

Cas wandered for quite a while as he browsed for what he wanted, noted his curiosity of certain objects and their purposes. The slender handled sticks with braided tassels and fuzzy feathers intrigued him the most, but he stopped admiring them to find what he came here for. This was for Dean--not himself. 

 

At the back of the store towards the blacked out window, was a display of rings. He thumbed at them gently, the texture cold and fascinating, smooth. It was heavy in his palm as it warmed and he found himself shifting through the different colors on display. His grace ignited within him when he finally saw it, everything inside of him screamed  _ ‘This is IT’ _ . He grasped it tightly, stroked it with his thumb lovingly and for the first time in a very long time--he smiled. 

 

He hoped Dean loved it just as much as he did as he left the store and drove home.

 

**********

 

Dean decided the next morning that there was something different about Castiel. Sam said he didn’t seem different, but Dean  _ knew _ something was off and it made every instinct he had as a hunter hiss and coil in alert like a rattler.  He made it till nearly noon before he knocked on Castiel’s bedroom door.  The Angel, who sat on the bed inside as he admired the blue shiny object in his hand, startled at the knock. He hadn’t even heard or felt Dean’s presence as he had pondered what to say to Dean.

 

“Cas, open up, man--We gotta talk.” 

 

Castiel frowned and shoved the ring under the pillow he never used before he licked his lips, “Of course, Dean.” 

 

The door opened to reveal the hunter in gray, white and green plaid with a green t-shirt beneath that made his eyes look emerald like. Cas immediately noted the flicker in the human's soul, so full of concern as he stared him down and shut the door with a soft click. Dean settled on the edge of the bed as Cas’ eyes softened. Dean noted that Cas only wore the white shirt and tie, no trench coat. 

 

“Is everything okay, Cas? You seemed a little more odd than usual this morning and after the whole Lucifer thing, I gotta tell ya--it kinda makes my skin crawl when you set off the radar.” 

 

Dean characteristically ran a hand through the back of his hair as Cas watched him intently. The Angel pondered his words before he spoke, a touch of guilt settled in. He lowered his gaze to his lap where his hands rest.

 

“Everything is fine, Dean. I did not mean to upset you in any way or to be a burden, I just had some stuff on my mind and was waiting for the right time to bring it up.” 

 

Castiel felt his shoulders sink as he finished that sentence, a part of him still not any closer to finding just the right words to tell Dean--to ask Dean if he returned his feelings and to offer him the ring. The hunter noted his friend’s body language and frowned. 

 

Ever since the troubles with Lucifer and the Darkness went away, Dean and Cas had formed an odd relationship. Not that they weren’t odd before, but relaxing together in the bunker and letting Cas make it his home as well, had shaded some of their lines, made some things so routine that without Castiel in them, Dean would be lost. He liked the late night Netflix marathons where he could accidentally brush up against Cas, or when he accidentally fell asleep on the couch and fell into Cas’ shoulder. 

 

There were also the times when Cas brought him his laundry, already folded and done just so because he wanted to help and take care of him like Dean tried to do for Cas. There was also all of the looks, the drives in the Impala when they’d talk about anything, all the songs that suddenly made him realize that he had all these, perhaps, non-platonic feelings for the guy. Dean sighed.

 

“You certainly don’t seem confident about any of that when you say it out loud.” 

 

It was Cas’ turn to frown now as he glanced at his pillow. Perhaps now was as good a time as any, “There is something...I need to tell you, Dean.”  

 

Oh, how Dean hated those words. The younger male shifted uncomfortably but nodded and waited for Cas to continue. 

 

Castiel chewed his lip thoughtfully before he cleared his throat, “I like you very much, Dean.” 

 

Dean blinked, “Wait--What?” The hunter looked confused.  _ That’s it? _

 

“I said I like you very much, Dean.” 

 

Dean smiled warmly, a chuckle escaped the back of his throat, “I like you too, buddy. Is that all you really needed to say?” 

 

Cas looked up at Dean and admired his smile and sparkling eyes and blazing soul as he smiled back softly. 

 

“There is something I’d like to give you--since we seem to have come to the same conclusion,” Dean tilted his head and Cas looked down, “You have to close your eyes though, I want it to be a surprise and I didn’t wrap it yet.” 

 

Another chuckle from the man before him and Cas once again cradled the blue object gingerly.  He held it in two hands before Dean’s face and waited a small moment before he swallowed and spoke again, “Okay, you can look now, Dean.”

 

Shock, or maybe it was confusion. No, it was both, definitely both as the human stared back at what was so obviously in front of his face. 

 

“That’s a--Cas--that-that’s a cock ring, Cas. Wh-why do you have one of those in my face?!” he managed to sputter out after several moments where his brain tried to make his mouth move in an intelligent manner.

 

“I like you, Dean, and the song told me that if I like it, I should put a ring on it. I like you. I like you enough, Dean, that I don’t want to be the one to lose you to someone else who will.”  

 

Poor Cas looked beyond confused and Dean couldn’t help but start to laugh, “Oh my fricken Christ, Cas--it’s not  _ that _ kind of ring. Do you even understand where that goes?” 

 

The Angel looked back at Dean, slightly insulted and confused as he flushed in embarrassment. He did know, but the way Dean reacted wasn’t how he had meant for this to go.  _ What exactly had he done wrong? _

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Dean’s stomach got all butterfly like at the look on the Angel’s face.  Castiel was just far too adorable when he wanted to be without even trying. 

 

“Cas--the song means to get married. Most married couples have rings they wear on their fingers--like this.” 

 

Cas looked over as Dean removed the ring he always wore to show Cas on his own hand where it would go, “It’s a symbol of their love and marriage, commitment, etc. It means you want to be with that person, usually till death do you part but ya know how these things go, since you’ve been top side long enough.” 

 

Castiel’s brow furrowed at Dean’s comment before he looked down at where one of Dean’s feet rested on the floor and twitched when he curled his toes.

 

“Does it matter where the ring goes, Dean?” he asked suddenly, face determined and eyes bright and passionate. 

 

Dean made a face, “What do you mean, Cas?” 

 

Cas shrugged, “It doesn’t matter what ring you wear or how, Dean--my feelings for you do not change. I would gladly share those things with you. After all, I love you, too.” 

 

Dean was pretty sure the sad look in those gorgeous baby blues would break his heart when their eyes met. Dammit all to hell for Castiel to take something like this and make Dean feel trapped about what to do. 

 

“Cas…You really mean that?” 

 

The Angel nodded and looked back down at his lap, chest tight despite his grace. Dean closed his eyes and settled.

 

“Always, Dean.” 

 

The hunter, whose eyes stung with what he thought might be tears, could feel his heart hammer inside his chest as his knees felt weak. He could combust with ridiculous joy. Dean reached over and took the ring gently from Cas before he smiled and leaned very close to the other man’s mouth. Cas shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very nervous and squirmy. 

 

“I guess that means only one thing then, Cas…I’m gonna have to put a ring on it, starting with this one right here, because I love you, too...” 

 

Before Cas could say anything Dean was on him and had him pressed into the mattress he never slept on and the back of his head onto the pillow as their chests crushed against the ring inside Dean’s hand that was caught between them. The Angel felt like a firework about to explode in the sky beneath the weight of Dean’s action. They broke apart for air, Cas flushed and Dean panted slightly, right as the hunter grabbed at the front of him and gently stroked his cock before he undid the zipper. Cas shuddered all over as Dean’s tongue found his earlobe. 

 

“Besides, Angel, I do believe blue is more your color.” 

 

Castiel moaned when the both cold and warm titanium ring slid over his erection, the tip glistened in precum as Dean mouthed at his stomach and nuzzled him with his nose. The Angel was a mess, he loved the feeling of himself throbbing inside it when Dean finally swallowed him down after being undressed and teased relentlessly.

  
Cas would definitely put a ring on Dean when this was done--and he may just not take it off if this was what it felt like to build up to the part Dean kept calling ‘love making’. 

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Pupil dilation is an accurate indicator of sexual orientation, a new study finds. When people look at erotic images and become aroused, their pupils open up in an unconscious reaction that could be used to study orientation and arousal without invasive genital measurements.


End file.
